1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power tool machine. More particularly, the present invention relates to a power tool machine with a holding apparatus for securing a workpiece in position on the power tool machine.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 1, a power tool machine 100 such as a miter saw in accordance with prior art includes a base 110, a fence 120, a cutting arm 130, a motor 140, a saw blade 150, a holding apparatus 160 and a setscrew 1621. The base 110 provides an operating surface 111 on which the fence 120 is mounted. The fence 120 provides a standing surface 121 that is perpendicular to the operating surface 111. A workpiece put on the operating surface 111 can be abutted against the standing surface 121 for accurate and precise cuts.
The cutting arm 130 is pivotally mounted to the base 110 and holds the saw blade 150 and the motor 140. The saw blade 150 rotated by the motor 140 cuts the workpiece put on the base and abutted against the fence 120 when the cutting arm 130 is pivoted toward the base 110.
With further reference to FIG. 2, the holding apparatus 160 in accordance with the prior art is used to fix the workpiece in position for being cut. The holding apparatus 160 is generally mounted on the base 110 for pressing the workpiece and includes a post 161, a transverse arm 162, a threaded rod 163 and a pressing disk 164. The post 161 stands on the base 100 and provides a plane 1611 at its upper portion. The upper portion of the post 161 passes through the transverse arm 162. The setscrew 1621 is screwed into the transverse arm 162 to press the plane 1611 to make the transverse arm 162 fastened.
The threaded rod 163 is screwed through the transverse arm 162 and perpendicular to transverse arm 162. The pressing disk 164 is attached to the lowest end of the threaded rod 163 to press and hold the workpiece 170 in position by rotating the threaded rod 163. Therefore, the miter saw 100 can accurately cut the workpiece 170 with the aid of the holding apparatus 160.
However, since the threaded rod 163 is not adjustable to substantially perpendicular to the operating surface 111 of the base 110, the holding apparatus 160 can be only used to press the workpiece with a top side substantially perpendicular to the standing surface 121 of the fence 120. If the top side of the workpiece is tilting, the holding apparatus 160 will become useless.